


Knock On Mirkwood

by Sharpey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Bathing/Washing, Dark Thranduil, Dominance, Elves, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Waxing, Mirkwood, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Tears, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, You Have Been Warned, dark!Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You/the OC are a human-elf halfling servant, for the King of Mirkwood. Suddenly out of the blue he takes an interest in you. (I was bored and I wanted to write something my friend would appreciate teehee~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock On Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Use your imagination a bit as I left this in a little bland state. It's up to you to imagine how the elves look...except Thranduil hehe that's kinda obvious. Enjoy you sick freaks<3
> 
> IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW AND I'LL QUICKLY FIX THEM.

"Thranduil..." I whimper as he holds my wrists firmly in one hand.

"You've been a naughty girl, and I can't let that go unattended." The elf king growls as he drags me to the private hot pools.

~*~

"Ahh!! My king please let go! It hurts! It's too much! Stop it!!" I scream as he holds me against the stone. One arm is wrapped around my stomach with the hand possessively holding my hip. The other hand is wrapped around my neck, firmly preventing me from pulling away.

The bubbles and moving water from the natural springs assault my clit, not easing up at all. It felt good for a few seconds but now it hurts, really bad. Thranduil laughs deeply and cruelly as I feel his length rub up and down my slit. I try to pull away but that forces more pressure on my clit causing me to cry out and arch my back against his chest.

"I'm sorry!! Whatever I did to upset you my King, I'm sorry!" I cry as tears roll down my cheeks into the water.

"A simple apology isn't enough little one. I've come too far now to not indulge." His partially wet hair drapes over my shoulders, giving me goosebumps.

"You can't! Please! I've never...never..."

"You've never what, halfling?" He hisses in my ear.

"I've never..." My voice falls short as I see white stars before my eyes. My clit feels like it'son fire!

"You are untouched? Could it be, that I will be the first to touch you like you never been touched? ...I have never been this close to someone so pure, someone so virginal." He growls into my ear as his body encases around me, it would almost seem romantic under different circumstances.

"Please," I cry pitifully. "I'm saving myself for someone special..."

"Is that so?" He coos. He pulls me away from the moving water, my clit feels raw. I try to pull his hands off me which only results in him tightening his grasp. 

"Please let go! My King I beg of you!" I cry pitifully as I try to claw my way out of the water and away from him. His hold on me tightens as the hand around my throat purposefully digs in to the tender flesh. I cough and struggle widely in his hold, pulling against the hand on my neck.

"Hush." He soothes. The air seems to change as his grip loosens, but not all the way. "Not everyone gets this kind of treatment from their King, you should be honored."

"You. Are not. My King." I spit out between clenched teeth.

“Oh we shall see about that little one.” He smirks as he drags us both under the water. 

~*~  
After Thranduil decided that he would wash me himself I felt thoroughly violated, and that wasn't even as bad as what I knew was to come. The elf King drags me out of the water then dries me off. It would have been such a sensual moment, but it feels so wrong to think that way at the moment. He quickly dries himself off and tosses the towels carelessly to the side. He slips into a red and gold silky robe then drapes a white robe of the same material over my shoulders. 

I had to get away from this corrupted creature. 

“You're exquisite little one. A rare delicacy indeed, and I cannot wait to taste you.” He growls the last part rather provocatively, causing a shiver to go up my spine. 

“Thranduil, please. You have to rethink this. You-you can't do this!” I feel tears pour down my cheeks and my chest becoming heavy. 

“I don't think you have a say in the matter. Come along now.” He drags me along by the arm. Past a few corridors and through a set of beautiful wooden doors. He swiftly closes them, then abruptly presses me against them suffocating me in a dominating kiss. My hands go to his chest in vain of pushing him off me. 

“Mmm...I love the way you resist, little one. However like a wolf I shall have my prey.” He starts pushing me towards the bed. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

The elf king growls, and if looks could kill...

“Stay there my pet, I'll deal with you in a minute.” He stomps towards the door, opening it then walking outside. 

I scramble to my feet, looking for a way to escape. Just looking out onto some sort of landing I can see how high in the trees it is. There's no way I'd survive a drop like that. Looking around the room I see a huge wardrobe, lord knows what's inside. As a last resort I run over to it, quietly open it and slip inside. There are a bunch of different coloured robes hanging inside. I try to hid between them and pull them over myself. Trying to stay quiet, I clench my fist and bite down on it. 

After what felt like and eternity, I hear the door close and bare footsteps. I hold back a gasp by placing my other hand over the fist in my mouth. He laughs darkly as I hear his robe shuffle around the room.

“Oh, is this a hiding game?” His sweet voice slices through the air. “I enjoyed playing games like this with my son when he was younger...but I wasn't as excited to find him as I am to find you...” He sounds like he's enjoying himself, sick fuck. 

I don't move, and I try to muffle my raged breaths, and hold back the tears. 

"I was going to be gentle for you, my dear. After all, you've never done this before. A females first time can be quite painful. I was going to do all I could to keep you from hurting, to make you feel good. Come out and I still might."

I hear him walk closer to the wardrobe. My eyes fixed on the small crack of light between the doors. Sure enough the light is blocked out, by something-or someone. The next thing I know is that the wardrobe is quickly opened and the elf King roughly grabs hold of my hair pulling me out. I scream out in pain grasping for his hand, trying to not have my hair ripped out. 

“Hush little mouse, I won't quite take you yet. This mess must be cleaned up first,” He reaches between my legs and abruptly pulls at the curls which makes me wince causing more stress on my hairs roots. “I refuse to touch a woman in this condition.” He roughly pushes me forwards, towards the bed yanking the robe off me in the process. Blushing ferociously I cross my arms over my chest in vain to cover myself. It was then that I notice three other elves in the room, staring blankly at me. 

“Hîr vuin, is this her?” One of the unnamed elves questions. 

“Náto.” Thranduil replies curtly. 

“Ve henia?” Another questions. 

“Len ú-chenia.” The elf King smirks at my obvious lack of understanding what they're saying. 

“Sevin dhaw?” The third asks. I notice that they're holding a small black pot that looks like it's still hot, and has a substance with a rather sweet smelling emanating from it. 

“Annon i dhawen anlen.” The King nods. 

“Wh-what?” I whimper in question as I step back, unwittingly closer to the bed. 

“Don't fret little one, they're just here to clean you up for me.” The unnamed elves advance towards me.  
“Cleaned up? I-I don't understand...” I back away with my hands in front of me, ready to push them away. They are much taller than me, I hardly stand a chance. It's like I'm a sheep in the lions den. Within the blink of an eye one of the elves pushes me onto the bed, holding my wrists in one hand.  
“No! Get off me! Piss off, leave me alone! ” 

“Be gentle with her, she's a rare individual.” Thranduil orders as he takes a seat in a chair facing towards the foot of the bed. His eyes are focused on mine in pure concentration, and delight. I start kicking and struggling wildly, until my legs are pushing flat against the bed with my ankles far apart. 

“Sick fucks...” I whimper in desperation turning my face away and squeezing my eyes shut. One of the elves click their tongue like parent does to their child. They set the pot down near my leg on the bed, I feel how hot it is and gasp. “Wh-what is that?” 

“This,” The elf answers, not making eye contact at all, with a sly smirk on their mouth as they dip some sort of stick into the pot. “Is a unique blend of natural sugars, to remove undesired hair on the body. A common beauty practice for female elves, and females from other areas of Middle Earth I believe.” 

“No! No, no you are not touching me with that!” 

They clearly ignore my pleas as the elf standing between my legs spreads the burning hot mixture on my pubic area. I twist in the elves hold and try to pull my knees together. 

“Careful, wouldn't want your legs to get stuck together.” The un-named elf smirks as they take a small piece of some type of white materiel and press it against the applied wax. I brace myself for whats to come. 

After what felt like an eternity, I ended up as a sobbing, whimpering mess. Thranduil's servants seemed very pleased with my distress by the obvious smirks on their faces. 

“I dass carnen?” The elf king questions looking me up and down. 

“Náto.” One of the elves replies.

“Sevidh dhaw an gwad.” Thranduil waves them off as they get off the bed. 

They quickly bow then swiftly take their leave. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room is my sad sniffling. Could the situation become any more degrading? I shut my eyes in a poor attempt to block him out. I suddenly feel his hands touching the burning red skin between my thighs and I cry out. I kick out at him and nearly hit him but he catches my ankle with unbelievable speed. 

“Keep up the antics and I'll have every part of your precious little body plucked.” 

“I despise you!” 

“You'll warm up to me.”

“Never.” I growl with pure hatred. 

“We shall see...” He trails off as if he's in deep thought. 

In one swift motion he forces my legs open wider by putting his knees between them and presses his chest on to mine. His silky robe covers the both of us from the gradually chilling air. “You almost look like an elf...such fine supple skin...so petite compared to that of an elf yet so curvy...and warm.” He coos as he nuzzles my neck. 

I automatically go to push him off me, but it's like he can read my mind and quickly hold my arms down by my wrists against the mattress. He moves both of my wrists so they're above my head being held down by just one of his hands. His other hand trails down my cheek lightly, causing me to shudder. I turn away and clench my eyes shut tightly. My breaths shorten as more tears leak from the corners of my eyes. I feel him lightly trace a finger around my right nipple, causing it to harden and rise. 

“So responsive little one...just as you should be.” The elf king half moans before he latches his mouth over my nipple, rolling it around his tongue. 

My back arches in response until I feel his teeth latch onto to the tender skin. I yelp in surprise and try to pull away from him. His hand continues its journey down my belly to the apex between my thighs. I feel him press a finger against my abused clit, and start rubbing it in small circles. 

“No...” I push my hips back against the mattress in vain. 

“Resistance is useless little one, just give in to your bodily desires. That will make it easier for you.”

“Piss off!” I growl between my teeth. 

“Suit yourself, but you're no match for me.” He purrs as he slips two fingers inside me causing me to tense up, trying to push them out. 

“Oh...what is this?” He smirks as he withdraws his fingers. “You're so wet for me little one, could it be you actually favour my actions?” 

“No! Get off me!” I writhe in his grasp. He just chuckles in response. 

“I've come to far now to not indulge little one. Don't fret, I've prepared you enough for me.” He says nonchalantly. 

The way he talks so calmly to me is extremely distressing. Is this something he regularly does? At this point I'd believe it. 

Without another word he lets go of my wrists which immediately go to his chest trying to push him off. I'm feeling drained from struggling as my arms against his chest are pointless. He braces his hands on both sides of my head, gazing dead on into my eyes. He pushes his hips forward slightly rubbing himself against my slit. 

“No...” I whimper knowing he won't listen to me. “I hate you so much!” 

“I know.” Is all he says before he thrusts his hips forward rather sharply. 

I scream as it feels like he's ripping through my insides. He presses his body against mine, and nuzzles his nose in the crook of my neck. Any movement like this feels like pure agony.

“Stop, stop please! Take it out! It hurts!” I cry as my vision starts to go blurry. 

“You're so tight little one, no wonder you're hurting.” He nips my neck lightly as one of his hands snakes around to the back of my head, grabbing my hair at the roots. 

He forcefully turns my head then presses his lips to mine. He starts to move his hips causing me to gasp and dig my nails into his chest. He uses that opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I so badly want to bite down but I know that would make the situation worse, if that were possible. 

“Good girl...so good...so warm...” He moans around my mouth. I gag when he presses his tongue to the back of my throat. “I'm going to give you my seed little one, your barren womb will bloom with the life I give it. You will carry a child for me, and once you give birth I will put another inside you. You will always be pregnant with my seed, and there's nothing you can do about it. Take it like the slut you are!” He grunts the last part as he nestles his hips against mine, grinding against me. 

I can't feel the pain anymore, I feel like I'm on the edge of passing out. I can't bring myself to protest anymore. I feel his finger back between my legs, teasing and rubbing. He holds my hair to keep my head looking at him, I see no sign of remorse on his features. Without him breaking eye contact, he quickly moves my legs so that they're around his torso. With this new position he thrusts with new vitality, and it feels amazing despite how horrible I really feel. My thighs start quivering in response to new sensations as I see spots before my eyes. 

“Take it! Take it like the pathetic quim you are! You're mine now! All mine!” He grunts as his thrusts become more rushed and sloppy. 

He tightens his hold on me as he pulls himself closer to me and a possessive embrace. I feel him release inside me, emitting a slightly warm sensation in my belly. My toes curl in response to the release I feel, with stars exploding in my vision. At last he lets go, but before he pulls out of me, he reaches for a pillow. He places the pillow under my hips keeping them elevated. 

“This will ensure the best chances for you to carry my child. Of course, if it doesn't happen right away we can always try again.” He smirks as he pulls out of me. 

I whimper when I see my blood on him and turn away. I feel him lay beside me with a hand possessively draped over my abdomen, rubbing in little circles.

“This wasn't how it's supposed to be...” I cry. 

~*~

Hîr vuin, - My Lord,

Náto. - Yes.

Ve henia? - Does she understand us?

Len ú-chenia. - She does not understand us.

Sevin dhaw? - May I?/Do I have permission?

Annon i dhawen anlen. - I give you permission./I give my permission to you.

I dass carnen? - Is is done?/Is the task done?

Sevidh dhaw an gwad. - You may go./You have permission to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing with Origin of Insanity, I just wanted to try a different character. I hope to upload more of these one shots in the future. :)


End file.
